1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body used for a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve composed of a drain valve seat and a flapper action valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir which is provided with a drain valve therein and which can supply washer fluid into a flush toilet bowl of a siphon jet system.
At present, concerning the drain valve described above, roughly classified as illustrated in FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b), there are two kinds of drain valves. Firstly, as exemplary illustrated in FIG. 9(a), there is one type (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cA typexe2x80x9d) which is composed of a drain valve seat xe2x80x9ca1xe2x80x9d from which overflow pipe xe2x80x9ca3xe2x80x9d is extended and whose upper edge portion is formed with a required oblique angle, and a drain valve body xe2x80x9ca2xe2x80x9d having an approximately spoon shape which is supported by a shaft in such a way that the drain valve body xe2x80x9ca2xe2x80x9d is capable of swinging in a vertical direction in the vicinity of a lower area of the overflow pipe, and which is seated on the drain valve seat so as to cover the drain valve seat.
Secondly, as exemplary illustrated in FIG. 9(b), there is another type (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cB typexe2x80x9d) which is composed of a drain valve seat xe2x80x9cb1xe2x80x9d in which an overflow pipe xe2x80x9cb3xe2x80x9d is extended from an outer side surface of the drain valve seat xe2x80x9cb1xe2x80x9d, which drain valve seat xe2x80x9cb1xe2x80x9d has a cone shape such that an inner side surface enlarges in an upper direction and which has openings at a middle portion thereof shaped as a radial pattern in a direction of a diameter, a drain valve body xe2x80x9cb2xe2x80x9d having a shape of a hollow ball which is seated on an inclined inner surface of the drain valve seat in such a way as to tightly engage the inclined inner surface of the drain valve seat and which has an opening at an underside thereof, and a guide pole xe2x80x9cb4xe2x80x9d which hangs from an internal upper portion of the drain valve body and which is inserted into a hole provided at a center of the opening of the drain valve seat and which is capable of moving in a vertical direction within the hole, wherein the drain valve seat xe2x80x9cb1xe2x80x9d and the drain valve body xe2x80x9cb2xe2x80x9d are connected by the guide pole xe2x80x9cb4xe2x80x9d.
In any of the drain valves, the drain valve body is connected to a lever handle provided at a side surface of the reservoir by a line shaped member, wherein when the lever handle is manipulated so as to turn, washer fluid is drained in such a way that the drain valve body is separated from the drain valve seat, and then washer fluid stored in the reservoir is capable of being drained so as to store air in the drain valve in order to maintain an open condition of the valve if the valve is opened once (required ascending force is obtained).
As to an amount of fluid drained from a conventional toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir, which is determined based on a design concept of actual manufacture, the amount of drained fluid is set so that the amount of drained fluid becomes a somewhat larger quantity in order not to generate a condition in which a little filth cannot be removed because the amount of drained fluid is little, and often, the amount of drained fluid is excessive.
Thereupon, an official gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,348, entitled xe2x80x9cAmount of Stream Adjustment Free Flapper Action Valve for Toilet Reservoirxe2x80x9d, pays attention to a problem in that an excessive amount of drained fluid is made to correct for an inadequate amount of drained fluid and which brings about a settlement.
Flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d disclosed in official gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,348, as illustrated in FIG. 10, is provided with a spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d which is capable of being inserted into a drain valve seat. Annular seal ring xe2x80x9cc2xe2x80x9d of the spherical cup, which is capable of tightly engaging, and being disengaged from, an upper edge portion of the drain valve seat, is provided at an upper peripheral surface of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d. In addition, hole xe2x80x9cc3xe2x80x9d is provided in a side wall of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d, and discharges air from an interior of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d, and hole xe2x80x9cc4xe2x80x9d is provided in a bottom of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d so that an amount of fluid is passed through the hole xe2x80x9cc4xe2x80x9d. These holes xe2x80x9cc3xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cc4xe2x80x9d are ones that connect a side surface of the spherical cup in the vicinity of a bottom surface of the annular seal ring xe2x80x9cc2xe2x80x9d of the spherical cup and an underside of the spherical cup. The flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is supported by a shaft in such a way as to be able to pivot in a vertical direction in the vicinity of a bottom of the overflow pipe xe2x80x9ca3xe2x80x9d. In addition, the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is connected to a lever handle (not illustrated) provided at a side surface of the reservoir by a line shaped member so that the valve is capable of being opened and closed.
The flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d having such a configuration starts to drain washer fluid stored in the reservoir when the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is separated from the drain valve seat upon manipulation to rotate the lever handle. And then, air within an internal portion of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d is discharged gradually from the hole xe2x80x9cc3xe2x80x9d provided in a side wall of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d in the vicinity of the bottom surface of the annular seal ring xe2x80x9cc2xe2x80x9d, and simultaneously, part of the washer fluid within the reservoir gradually flows into the internal portion of spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d via the hole xe2x80x9cc4xe2x80x9d provided in the bottom of the spherical cup. During the time washer fluid flows into the internal portion of the spherical cup, the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d maintains an open condition of the valve.
In the course of time, the internal portion of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d of the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d becomes filled with washer fluid and loses its buoyant force gradually, and is seated on drain valve seat xe2x80x9ca1xe2x80x9d by its own weight. And then, water stored within the internal portion of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d is discharged from the hole xe2x80x9cc4xe2x80x9d provided in the bottom of the spherical cup xe2x80x9cc1xe2x80x9d, and then, the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d returns to an initial state.
The flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is a very appropriate one which is capable of simply obtaining a water-saving effect by replacing an existing drain valve body with the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d. At present, the flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is on sale at general merchandising stores such as home improvement centers and has a good reputation.
However, this flapper action valve is one which only can cope with a drain valve of the A-type described above, namely the flapper action valve can cope with a case in which the drain valve of the A-type is used. The flapper action valve xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d does not conform to the drain valve of the B-type, which is currently distributed largely in the market.
Thereupon, an object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body which is capable of mounting a flapper action valve in a manner so as to achieve improvement in terms of a water saving effect with regard to an existing toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir approximately in its entirety.
In order to achieve the above mentioned object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body which comprises a main body section having a cone shape and capable of being seated on an inner side surface and/or upper edge section of a drain valve seat in a fluid-tight manner. The main body section has opening sections provided at an underside thereof, and an upper edge section of the cone-shaped main body section is capable of detachably fluidly sealing against an annular seal ring of a flapper action valve. The valve spacer body also comprises a holding section for holding an overflow pipe and supporting the flapper action valve in such a way as to be able to pivot the flapper action valve in a vertical direction, wherein the holding section protrudes from the main body section.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body which comprises a main body section having a cone shape and capable of being seated on inner side surface and/or upper edge section of a drain valve seat in a fluid-tight manner. The main body section has opening sections provided at an underside thereof, and an upper edge section of the cone-shaped main body section is capable of detachably fluidly sealing against an annular seal ring of a flapper action valve. The valve spacer body also comprises a holding section for holding an overflow pipe and supporting the flapper action valve in such a way as to be able to pivot the flapper action valve in a vertical direction, wherein the holding section protrudes from the main body section. The holding section is arranged between the drain valve seat, which is provided with the overflow pipe at side surface thereof and protrudes from an internal section of an underside of the toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir, and the flapper action valve which is provided with the annular seal ring formed at an upper portion of a peripheral surface of a hollow cone-shaped section. The flapper action valve is capable of detachably fluidly sealing against an upper edge section of the main body section, which is capable of being inserted into the drain valve seat. Also provided is an interconnecting hole between a side surface of the hollow cone-shaped section in the vicinity of an underside of the annular seal ring and an underside of the hollow cone-shaped section. The flapper action valve is capable of being supported in such a way as to be able to pivot in the vertical direction with respect to the overflow pipe or in the vicinity of the overflow pipe.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the first aspect, wherein the opening sections have radial shapes and a mounting hole is provided at a central portion of a constituent plane where the opening sections are provided. Also, there is provided a fixing member for fixing the main body section to the drain valve seat by being passed through both of a drain valve body guide hole, provided in the drain valve seat, and the mounting hole.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the first aspect, wherein the main body section is connected to the holding section via an adjusting mechanism which is capable of adjusting an angle of the main body section in a vertical direction with respect to the holding section, which is capable of adjusting an interval between the main body section and the holding section, or which is capable of adjusting a height between the main body section and the drain valve seat.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the first aspect, wherein the flapper action valve is connected to a lever handle, provided at a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir, via a line shaped member, and a float is provided at a mid portion of the line shaped member.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body which comprises a main body section having a cone shape and capable of being seated on an inner side surface and/or upper edge section of a drain valve seat in a fluid-tight manner. The main body section has opening sections provided at an underside thereof, and an upper edge section of the cone-shaped main body section is capable of detachably fluidly sealing against an annular seal ring of a flapper action valve. The valve spacer body also comprises a supporting section for supporting the flapper action valve in such a way as to be able to pivot the flapper action valve in a vertical direction, wherein the supporting section protrudes from the main body section. The holding section is arranged between the drain valve seat, which is provided with the overflow pipe at a side surface thereof and protrudes from an internal section of an underside of the toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir, and the flapper action valve which is provided with the annular seal ring formed at an upper portion of a peripheral surface of a hollow cone-shaped section. The flapper action valve is capable of detachably fluidly sealing against an upper edge section of the main body section, which is capable of being inserted into the drain valve seat. Two parallel arms protrude from the annular seal ring toward an outer direction. In these arms a plurality of general-purpose holes, which correspond to each other, are provided. Also provided is an interconnecting hole between a side surface of the hollow cone-shaped section in the vicinity of an underside of the annular seal ring and an underside of the hollow cone-shaped section. The flapper action valve is capable of being supported in such a way as to be able to pivot in a vertical direction with inner side holes corresponding to each other as required holes for support.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the sixth aspect, wherein the opening sections have radial shapes and a mounting hole is provided at a central portion of a plane where the opening sections are provided. Also, there is provided a fixing member for fixing the main body section to the drain valve seat via both of a drain valve body guide hole, provided in the drain valve seat, and the mounting hole.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the sixth aspect, wherein the main body section is connected to the holding section via an adjusting mechanism which is capable of adjusting an angle of the main body section in a vertical direction with respect to the holding section, which is capable of adjusting interval between the main body section and the holding section, or which is capable of adjusting a height between the main body section and the drain valve seat.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body, in accordance with the sixth aspect, wherein there are provided a plurality of general-purpose holes, which correspond each other, in two parallel arms protruded from the annular seal ring of the flapper action valve. The flapper action valve is supported by a supporting section of the main body section in such a way that the flapper action valve can pivot with respect to the main body section with arbitrary inner holes, of the general-purpose holes, as desired holes for support. There is also provided a weight that is held in outer holes, of the general-purpose holes, as holding holes, so that the weight causes a pivoting load of a pivoting operation to be reduced with the supporting section of the main body section functioning as a fulcrum.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir drain valve spacer body in accordance with the sixth aspect, wherein the flapper action valve is connected to a lever handle provided at a toilet bowl washer fluid reservoir via a line shaped member, and a float is provided at a mid portion of the line shaped member.